Amy Tammie
| birthplace = Dakota, Minnesota, United States | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 2000 - Present | spouse = }} Amy Alyssa Tammie (born April 12, 1993) is an Emmy-Award winning American Child/Teen Actress. Tammie's lot well-known films have been ''Jane Hoop Elmentary'' film series as of 2009 as Rebecca Henry, and will return to the sixth and final instalment of the franchise ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush'', with her reprising her role. These franchise has won several of awards and were all a huge success at the box office grossing each to $1 billion domestically, $3 billion internationally, for a total of $4 billion worldwide. Her breakthrough performance was in Troy in 2004 was one of her sucessful film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary. She begins her first career in 1999, filming with My Dog Skip in 2000. In 2009, she was name one of Teen People's "25 Hottest Stars Under 25". Early life Tammie was born in Dakota, Minnesota on April 1993 in USA lived with her mother, Jane Tammie and father, Daniel Tammie. She also lived along with her older brother, Joey Tammie (born 1985), three, Henry, born 1988, Raymond, born 1990 and Aaron, born 1994, and her young actress sister, Amanda Tammie (born 1998). Career In 1998, She begin her career working with Frankie Muniz in My Dog Skip released in 2000, as a box office made poorly at $35 million worldwide. In 1999, she is casted as Rebecca Henry for Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. In November 2000, she begins filming in Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. Amy was cast as her favorite character, Rebecca Henry. In the same year, Tammie appeared in first film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The First and later may be working while be in 2000. In the fall of 2002, Tammie was announced to returned as her role as Rebecca Henry filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, which was released on November 28, 2003, the second releases this time after thanksgiving. Tammie returned working with Arthur Walters in Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge. Tammie had pretended that her character Rebecca had an argument with Alec Gutzwiller through the whole film. on November 2005.]] In 2004, Amy play Cynthia, a young girl of the Trojans in Troy from Warner Bros. with the director and producer Wolfgang Petersen, it was released on May 14, 2004. Troy grossed a success $497,378,256 worldwide at the box office and was Rated R, build as her biggest film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary, and her first movie Rated R. Tammie guess star into TV shows; Will & Grace and The Suite Life of Zack and Cody in 2005. She later returned in Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball on November 11, 2005. On December 2006, Tammie worked on the film Deck the Halls from 20th Century Fox. Over the summer of 2006, Tammie worked on the film Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power which was released on July 4, 2007. on June 2009.]] Tammie also would be working with Mike Myers, Jessica Alba, Justin Timberlake and Meagan Good in The Love Guru to be release in June 20, 2008 as Kimberly Ann Taylor. At the age of 14, she begin filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland on January 2008, and premiered on July 8, 2009. She appears in A BFF With Ghost Imagination as both Jennifer and Ghost Imagination (released on September 4, 2009) and Bring It On: No Matter What as Amelia Diaz, a girl, who turned sweet 16, (due on August 13, 2010) along with Keke Palmer, Emily Osment, Ryan Sheckler and Victoria Justice. Tammie begins pre-production the movie adaptation of sixth and final Hoop film, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush.21 Filming begans on January 8, 2010, for July 6, 2011 release. Set book in United States in May 22, 2005, the story centers on Rebecca (Tammie), who was married with Danny Gorden after 20 years later. Tammie will begin a sequel A BFF With Ghost Imagination on September 2, 2011. The Jane Hoop Elementary film series became the box office success with the first five films released. Turbo of Catland brought $57.4 million on it's opening day, Tammie's biggest film of her career to date. It than made $194 million over the first five days, and made nearly $380 million worldwide, her biggest movie in that date also. With previous grosses worldwide of $945 million, $798 million, $891 million and $993 million, all of them made up to $4.4 billion worldwide, Tammie's most sucessful movies to date. A BFF With Ghost Imagination made a box office success with $12 million on it's opening day, and brought $33 million over the weekend from 3,314 theaters, celebrating the biggest Labor Day week of all-time, claming the #1 spot. It totals to $155 million worldwide of $75 million in total domestic and $80 million in overseas. This is Tammie's second biggest film outside of Jane Hoop Elementary, and her second film to reach #1 of the year Personal life Tammie's height is 5 ft. 0 in. tall, and argues she "hates being short". She is dating with co-star of Jane Hoop Elementary Blake Brown, by the time they first met during filming for ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The First'', until they broke up on October 30, 2009, and the later remain as friends. She is currently dating with her new boyfriend Ryan Sheckler where they both met on the set of Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, they didn't date, but were than seen again on set of Bring It On: No Matter What. She became friends with other co-stars Ben Linkin, Barbara Blue, Bart Simpson and Bloom Dee. She attends to Dakota City Schools. On her sweet 16, she celebrates her birthday, and premiered a screening for Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland. As of June 2009, Tammie is in Dakota High School and is currently a sophomore (10th grader). She is also a cheerleader, by the time she join the squat during seventh grade. She is an avid reader, and includes among her hobbies knitting, cheerleading, texting and ride on roller coasters. She also likes to date, swim, sing, and is a middle school/high school cheerleader. On April 2010, she plans to move out of her family house to get a life on her own for her 17th birthday, till Sheckler plans on moving in with him, and Tammie denies him of moving in because she said "I Don't Expected to have just a romantic life, I only want a life on my own". Filmography Awards References #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams. timessquare.com. Retrieved on July 21, 2006. #^ Interview: Dakota Fanning. lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19, 2006. #^ Winning Numbers. Shoot magazine via findarticles.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Fanning the flames. Jam! Movies. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Sci Fi's 'Taken' Grabs You and Doesn't Let Go. The Washington Post via virtuallystrange.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Man on Fire (review). rogerebert.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Hide and Seek review. laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning. monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With. softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12, 2007. #^ Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review. reel.com. Retrieved on January 28, 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout. girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28, 2007. #^ War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I. comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner. moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline". about.com. Retrieved on March 13, 2006. #^ All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog. nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20, 2006. #^ Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'. cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29, 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff", Premiere, January 2007. #^ With 'Six Feet' over, he's back. dailynews.com. Retrieved on November 17, 2006. #^ NYC Premiere: Charlotte's Web. thereeler.com. Retrieved on December 5, 2006. #^ a b "Cinderella in Sneakers", Vanity Fair, January 2007. #^ "MTV Movie News", April 2007. #^ "Fanning sisters set for 'Keeper'", October 2007. #^ "USA Today News", June 2007. #^ Dakota Fanning Chats About Dreamer. timeforkids.com. #^ Colleen Long (2005-02-04). "'Hide and Seek' star Fanning, at 10, already owns acting chops". San Diego Union-Tribune. Retrieved on 2008-09-29. #^ Fanning's Genealogy at Ancestry.com #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ Stein, Joel (2005-02-27). "The Million-Dollar Baby". Time. Retrieved on 2007-12-10. #^ "Dakota Fanning's biography by imbd.com". imbd.com. #^ "Dakota Fanning Lives Out Her Dreams". timessquare.com. #^ "Interview: Dakota Fanning". lifeteen.com. Retrieved on July 19 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Man on Fire (review)". rogerebert.com. #^ "Hide and Seek review". laweekly.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Glenn Close raves about Dakota Fanning". monstersandcritics.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning Signs on to "Coraline"". about.com. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ "Kurt Russell Says Dakota Fanning Is The Best Actress He Ever Played With". softpedia.com. Retrieved on April 12 2007. #^ "Dreamer: Inspired By a True Story (2005) DVD Review". reel.com. Retrieved on January 28 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning, Movie Star and Girl Scout". girlscouts.org. Retrieved on April 28 2007. #^ "War of the Worlds: Spielberg & Cruise - Part I". comingsoon.net. Retrieved on March 13 2006. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Exclusive Interview : Jordan Kerner". moviehole.net. Retrieved on December 15 2006. #^ "All shook up over Dakota's Hounddog". nydailynews.com. Retrieved on July 20 2006. #^ "Dakota Fanning: 'It's called acting'". cnn.com. Retrieved on January 29 2007. #^ "No More Kid Stuff". Premiere. January 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Brokeback stars to join Academy". BBC. April 2007. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. #^ "Fanning set to 'Push' for McGuigan". Vanity Fair. August 2007. #^ "Cast set for 'Secret Life of Bees'". December 2007. #^ "Dakota Fanning Confirmed For 'New Moon'". Access Hollywood. 2009-03-07. Retrieved on 2009-03-07. #^ Wiki News. Retrieved on 18 September 2009. # ^40th NAACP Image Awards|Image Award # ^Kids Choice Awards|Kids Choice Awards # ^People's Choice Awards # ^National Awards|National Awards # ^Saturn Awards|Saturn Awards # ^BFCA Awards|BFCA Award # ^Teen Choice Awards|Teen Choce Award # ^BFTA Awards|BTFA Award # ^Sierra Awards|Sierra Award # ^Emmy Awards # ^Golden Globe # ^MTV Movie Awards|MTV Movie Award # ^Satellite Awards|Satellite Award # ^Young Artist Awards|Young Artist Awards External links *Amy Tammie at the Internet Movie Database *Amy Tammie at TV.com